They had it coming
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: They had it coming all along. It was a murder, but not a crime. Tekken rendition of the Cell Block Tango.


**Title:** They had it coming  
**Author:** Darial K.  
**Fandom:** Tekken  
**Genre:** Songfic, Crime  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Tekken characters, or the song used. This is for entertainment purposes only and nobody is meant to harm with this.  
**Rating:** NC-17 (just in case)  
**Summary:** It was a murder, but not a crime  
**A/N:** Tekken rendition of the musical Chicago and one of its most popular songs, Cell Block Tango. Thank you for Blazing gig foX for the Chinese translation. It's the closest she could get of the real thing. Listening to the song while reading this is recommended.

* * *

Kunimitsu slumped down on her prison cell bed. It was hard and the pillow was as pathetic as the cover. Had it been wrong? It had been self defence. She had been upset and angry. But who would believe her? Nobody. Now she was in women's prison. Waiting for execution, as the cops put it. There wasn't a lawyer who'd want to try to get her out. She wasn't that rich. And she didn't have anyone.

Resigning to her faith, Kunimitsu lay down, knowing she'd get bruises from the rock hard mattress. The cell doors were slammed shut, the metal bars locking her in the small cubicle. The silence was deafening in the beginning. Kunimitsu felt like her head would explode unless she heard any sound soon.

_Plip._

'_Great.'_ A leaking faucet in her cell corner.

_Plip._

Perhaps it was better than nothing.

_Plip._

Sleep might come easy now. But she wasn't really tired. Just in shock.

_Plip plop._

_Plip plop._

_Plip plop._

_Thunk__._

_Plip plop._

_Thunk__._

_Plip plop._

It was scary how the sounds around her, the faucet and the guard walking could create a beat. She was just about to count on it to fall asleep, when new sound joined the rhythm.

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Pop…" came a whisper from other cell. Kunimitsu recalled having seen a brown haired Japanese girl in it when she passed it when she was walked to her cell.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Six…" the low voice murmured elsewhere.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Squish…" third voice rasped in, she sounded strained.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Uh-uh…" girlish voice denied something. Kunimitsu rose back to sitting position. The beat seemed to grow. It felt like real music. Perhaps she was already losing her mind.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Cicero…" Kunimitsu walked to the bars, trying to peer who were saying those words. Someone was smoking; she could see puffs of smoke coming out from between the bars of another cell. Perhaps it was that woman with a short bob cut.

_Plip plop._

_Rattle._

_Thunk._

"Dragunov…" sugary voice chimed in. She nearly had a heart attack when she thought that her cell door was sliding open. It was like a dream. Perhaps she was dreaming. She walked to sit at the lonesome table that appeared into her vision. It had to be a dream. That was the only possibility! As she was reasoning herself, she heard a strange voice inside her head.

_"And now the 6 merry murdereresses of the Kasamatsu prison in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango…"_

"I'm going crazy…" she whispered, as the women's voices continued their rant during the other voice. This was more like a mental asylum than a prison. The beat, the voices, she sitting outside her cell… Then she saw it. The common cell where they were allowed to go and mingle, talk, play cards and stuff. The area looked like it was covered in smoke or steam. Kunimitsu saw movement behind the bars.

"Pop…"

"Six…"

"Squish…"

"Uh-uh…"

"Cicero…"

"Dragunov…"

Figures came into view, dressed in something else than the standard prisoner's clothes they were have to wear.

"Pop!" short haired Japanese girl growled as she suddenly grabbed the bars and brought herself close to them.

"Six!" the woman said angrily, grabbing such a hold of the metal bar Kunimitsu was certain she could reduce it to dust. She reminded Kunimitsu of the Egyptian queen, Cleopatra.

"Squish!" another Japanese woman whispered, once perhaps angelic looks distorted by age and distress. She caressed the bars and sported a look of feigned innocence on her face.

"Uh-uh!" the girl with pigtails squeaked, shaking her head and squeezing the bars, eyes pleading Kunimitsu to believe her. And the innocence was genuine.

"Cicero!" the woman with the brown bob cut said, blowing smoke and dropping ash from her cigarette. Mentholated… She could smell it far.

"Dragunov!" Kunimitsu nearly swore out loud. Three girls who looked like underage were murderers? This had to be a bad joke in a weird dream. The blonde was tiny, but looked like a slut. Like most of them.

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Cicero!"

"Dragunov!"

This wasn't the Broadway the Americans spoke of, this was a jail. Yet these women made the place look like a stage. Sexy clothes, make up and the singing. Freaky at best. Yet Kunimitsu couldn't move. Not a single inch. She was hypnotized by the rhythm.

"He had it coming…  
He had it coming…  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you'd have been there…  
If you'd have seen it…"

"I betcha you would have done the same!" The smoker ended the verse, pointing at Kunimitsu with a cocky look on her face.

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Cicero!"

"Dragunov!"

"Pop!"

"Six!"

"Squish!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Cicero!"

"Dragunov!"

The door slid open and the young Japanese girl with a noticeable bust walked out, gloves with worn out knuckles in her hands, short top and shorts covering her frame. Anger radiated out of her like an aura. She heard a whisper first; perhaps it was the girl's name

"_Asuka…"_

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down.

Like Steve. Steve he liked to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP."

'_That would get anyone riled up…'_ Kunimitsu thought.

"So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy.  
And there's Steve… Layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'.

No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'!

So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that gum one more time..."  
And he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head."

Kunimitsu had a mental image of a blonde guy, for some reason, who just sat there, chewing and taking a swig of beer every now and then. No wonder she got pissed off. She could see the whole event unfolding before her eyes.

"He had it coming…  
He had it coming…  
He only had himself to blame.

If you'd have been there…  
If you'd have heard it…  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

They all sang, dancing with tango moves, Seductive and lethal at the same time. The door slid open once again, letting the Egyptian woman out. All the wonders in a Japanese prison. Sure was an odd lot. Like Kunimitsu with her long, reddish brown hair was an odd one. She fit right in.

_"Zafina…"_ came the whisper again.

"I met Miguel Cabarello Rojo from Madrid about two years ago, and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away…" She had a low voice, heavily accented, but still, it sounded like a purr.  
"So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner…  
And then I found out.  
"Single" he told me? Single, my ass!

Not only was he married…  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know.

So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink, as usual…  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."

The two other ladies sang the chorus again, Smoker, as Kunimitsu called her and the innocent pleading girl sang the rant, when Asuka and Zafina appeared to sing and dance with two guys. Asuka with a blond one and Zafina with a scruffy looking guy.

"Hah! He had it coming!  
He had it coming!  
He took a flower in its prime!  
And then he used it!  
And he abused it!  
It was a murder, but not a crime!"

"Pop, six, squish, uh-uh, Cicero, Dragunov!"

Kunimitsu leaned forward, eager to hear more. Out stepped the dark-haired Japanese woman, she was perhaps around 40 and thanks to the revealing clothes, Kunimitsu saw that life hadn't been kind for this one. Who knew how long she had been in the prison.

_"Jun…"_

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business.  
In storms my husband Kazuya in a jealous rage.  
"You've been screwin' the Policeman," he says. He was crazy and he kept on screamin', "you've been screwin' the Policeman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!"

'_If she has been innocent even once in her life, then I'm the empress…'_She could imagine a guy getting slashed up by her.

"If you'd have been there.  
If you'd have seen it.  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

The girl in pigtails stepped out, gracefully. Kunimitsu felt some pity towards the girl, somewhere deep in her own long ago blackened heart.

_"Xiaoyu…"_

_"Wǒ zài zhèlǐ gān shè yāo ne  
__tāmen shuō wǒde bāngzhù rén bāng liǎo wǒ bǎ wǒde lǎogōng dì tóu kǎn diào liǎo  
__dànshì tāmen shuō dì shì chuō dì  
__wǒ shè yāo dōu yāo yō gǎn  
__wǒ búshì yī gé fān zhuó  
__wǒ bùzhī dào wèi shè yāo wǒde shū shū shuō wǒ shā liǎo tā  
__wǒ zhēnde mò yō  
__wǒ gǎo sù liǎo jìn chá  
__dànshì tāmen yě bú xiǎng xìng wǒ…"_

"Yeah, but did you do it?" Kunimitsu asked, having not understood even half of the Chinese words the girl rambled, desperate and sad.

"UH-UH, not guilty!" Xiaoyu cried out, tears running down her cheeks. Aura of pure innocence swirled around her, making Kunimitsu hope she wouldn't face death just yet.

"_Anna…"_

"My sister Nina and I had this double act, and my husband Lee travelled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 tricks with weaponry in a row.  
One, Two, Three, Four, Five... Splits, spread eagles, back flips, sweeps and jumps, one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero. The three of us boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door:  
and there's Nina and Lee doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle."

'_So much for the sibling love… or any for that matter…'_ she thought and watched Anna, who shone with ruthless aura.

"Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later; when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.

They had it coming!  
They had it coming!  
They had it coming all along!  
I didn't do it!  
But if I'd done it?  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?"

Hatred dominated Anna's voice and once again Kunimitsu could take a sneak peak into the events unfolding. She began to believe, that these women never did anything wrong. After all, she was there for the same reason.

"They had it coming!" Anna almost screamed.

"They had it coming!" the rest chorused.

"They had it coming!" she spat

"They had it coming!" Jun brought herself down on her knees dramatically.

"They had it coming-" The reddish brown hair was like on fire with the red lights around.

"They took a flower-" Kunimitsu's gaze was bouncing between Anna and the others.

"-All along!"

"-In its prime!"

"I didn't do it!"

"And then they used it!"

"But if I'd done it!  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?"

_"Lili…"_

Kunimitsu had forgotten her presence. The blonde had stood out of the group, but still been in the shadows. The rest surrounded her and walked slowly in a circle.

"I loved Sergei Dragunov more than I can possibly say.  
He was a quiet type of guy... considerate... a soldier.  
But he was always trying to find himself.  
He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way,  
he found Katya, Irina, Anastasia  
-and Nikolai.  
I guess you can say we broke up because of different views of life.  
He saw himself as the white angel of death.  
And I saw him dead."

'_This chick scares me… She's like… a teenager!'_The beat picked up again and Kunimitsu found herself tapping her foot with the rhythm

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!"

Where the background dancers appeared from, she had no idea, but the group split in two, Asuka, Zafina and Lili, Anna, Jun and Xiaoyu. Dance moves that followed made Kunimitsu wince. She'd pull something if she attempted any of that.

"They had it comin'!"

"They had it comin'!"

"They had it comin'!"

"They had it comin'!"

"They had it comin'!"

"They had it comin'!"

"All along!"

"All along!"

"'Cause if they used us!"

"'Cause if they used us! And they abused us!"

"And they abused us!"

"How could you tell us-!"

"How could you tell us that we were wrong?"

"-That we were wrong?"

"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

"You pop that gum one more time!" Asuka threatened the last time before disappearing to the shadows.

"Single my ass." Zafina scoffed and went back her own cell, glaring everything in her path.

"Ten times!" Jun said, smug grin on her face.

Xiaoyu sniffled and murmured the words of innocence while vanishing into the darkness.

"Number seventeen -the spread eagle…" How the redhead had the finality into her words, was beyond Kunimitsu, but Anna had the coldest air around her.

"Different views of life…" Lili spat, long hair swaying over the delicate body. How on earth she would have been able to kill a soldier?

"Pop…"

"Six…"

"Squish…"

"Uh-uh."

"Cicero…"

"Dragunov…"

The cell doors slid shut and Kunimitsu startled to find herself back in her cell, the bars inches away from her face. Had she been there, or was it all just a dream?

"I understand…" she said quietly, joining the constant dripping of water and some prisoners' mutterings. Low and quiet cackling reached her ears and her head shot up. Jun glared her from across the block.

"Do you now…"

"They had it coming… all along…"

"How could you tell me that I was wrong…"

Perhaps all that WAS real after all…


End file.
